Flashes
by alohamora080
Summary: Small flashes of Remus and Tonks's life together, snagged from all across time, each in thirty words or less.
1. Part I

Author's Note: Hi, everyone! :) This is a quick little side project, which I'm writing for MioneWazlib's "30 Words or Less" Challenge (which, for those of you looking for a major writing challenge, is one the hardest, yet one of the most enjoyable, challenges I've EVER participated in). Heehee.

Basically, I'm given 100 prompts, and I have to write a little story for each prompt, in thirty words or less. It took me a few attempts to get the ball rolling, but once I got started, I just couldn't stop. Remus/Tonks are beautiful together! Anyway, I've got the whole story (ten chapters of ten prompts each) written out already, so updates will be daily! Hope you all like this!

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**I. Reality Check**

There were moments when Remus wondered whether it was all his imagination.

Then, Dora would snap her fingers impatiently, and Remus would sigh in relief.

It was real.

**II. Absolutely Alone**

He would never forget the day he met her.

It was the same day he stopped spending every single minute of his life absolutely alone.

**III. Prince Charming**

Prince Charming. Nymphadora didn't believe such a thing could possibly exist.

That was, until she met Remus.

**IV. Virgin**

They were both virgins. Neither had a clue what they were doing.

But they supposed they'd done it correctly, because two weeks later, she was pregnant.

**V. Good Question**

"Dora, how are _we_ going to raise a child?" he croaked one morning, a frenzied glint flickering in his eyes.

She gazed at him. "Good question."

**VI. Can you Hear Me?**

Sometimes, when he couldn't sleep, he would simply rest his hand on his wife's bulging stomach.

"Can you hear me?" he whispered one night. The baby kicked.

**VII. I'm Telling**

They jerked apart, both blushing furiously.

The smirk on Ginny's face made their breaths catch in their throats.

"Oh, I'm telling."

**VIII. Out of Control**

That evening, Remus's anger spiraled out of control.

That evening, he left her.

**IX. I Love You**

"But, I _love_ you, Remus," she pleaded, gripping his arm tightly.

Oh, how he wished he didn't feel the same way.

**X. Willingness**

It wasn't her love for him that shocked Remus so.

No, it was her _willingness_ to love him that never ceased to catch him off guard.


	2. Part II

Author's Note: And here we have part two of ten! :) Hope you like it, and a special thanks to everyone who left me feedback for the first chapter! (I'm glad to hear that you guys like it so far!)

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**XI. Drunk**

"You're drunk," Remus noted, as Sirius took another long swig from his bottle.

"Oh, just do us all a favor," Sirius snapped woozily, ignoring Remus's jibe, "and, go marry Tonks."

**XII. Disaster**

Andromeda was crying, Dora was ill, the baby was due any day, and a _war_ was taking place, in the midst of it all.

Remus sighed. This was a disaster.

**XIII. Turned Off**

She wasn't turned off by anything, it seemed.

Because, no matter how many times he told her that they couldn't be together, she simply wouldn't listen.

**XIV. Past, Present, Future**

Their past was short-lived.

Their present was already being tainted by the dangers of a war.

It would have broken them to know that they would never have a future.

**XV. Dysfunctional**

"This pregnancy is making me feel so dysfunctional," Dora whined.

A smirk played at Remus's lips. "Are you sure it's the pregnancy?"

He slept on the couch that night.

**XVI. Men**

"Oh, men," Nymphadora laughed, winking at Ginny. "They're all the same."

"Stupid, noble gits, who think they're too dangerous to be around you," Ginny agreed, giggling.

**XVII. Behind My Back**

"I—I—" Remus blushed.

"Oh, honestly, Remus," Andromeda chuckled, shaking her head. "My daughter's pregnant. Don't think I don't know what you two have been doing, behind my back."

**XVIII. Study Sessions**

Dora called them his "study sessions."

Those few moments, each day, when Remus would simply sit in his late father-in-law's old study, rocking little Teddy to sleep.

**XIX. Cut It Out**

"Cut it out," Remus laughed, as Dora's hair rapidly changed from violet, to red, to pink. "Besides, pink suits you better."

Not once did she change it again, that day.

**XX. Dreamt**

The day after his wedding, Remus woke up wondering whether he'd dreamt it all.

The halo of pink hair, fanned out on the pillow next to his, begged to differ.


	3. Part III

Author's Note: Thank you all for the feedback so far! :) Lots of love!

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**XXI. Memories**

Remus vaguely remembered seeing a photograph of a little pink-haired toddler, amongst the various other photographs strewn across Sirius's old flat.

Now, he was marrying her.

**XXII. Finish This**

"I can't—I can't—" she sobbed.

"You _can_," he declared firmly. "Come on, let's finish this."

She gazed at him, suddenly determined. One hour later, their son was born.

**XXIII. Light**

The entire nursery was bathed in light as Kingsley Shacklebolt's patronus informed them, "Come to Hogwarts. Now. The final battle has begun."

And, just like that, the light was gone.

**XXIV. Dark**

The darkness was closing in. Each _tick_ from the clock was another second wasted, sitting in her house, whilst the others fought.

Quietly, she withdrew her wand and left.

**XXV. Rule Breaking**

Remus never went out of his way to break the rules, especially his _own_ rules.

By marrying Nymphadora Tonks, he broke all of them.

Later, he realized he didn't care.

**XXVI. Holding Hands**

When she took his hand, that warm summer's afternoon, and led him towards their seats by the Black Lake, she hadn't simply taken his hand.

She had taken his heart.

**XXVII. Fearful**

She feared for his condition. He feared for her sanity. Both feared for the welfare of their unborn child.

Fear seemed to dominate their lives, that year.

**XXVIII. Honor**

"You have too much honor, Remus," Dora whispered sadly. He'd rejected her, yet again.

"Nobody can have _too much_ honor—"

"It's possible," she said simply, sighing. "You're living proof."

**XXIX. Transportation**

They took the Knight Bus together _once_ in their lives. Dora's incessant chattering, along with the bus's nauseating lurches, nearly drove Remus to insanity.

They never took it again.

**XXX. Going in Circles**

She'd tell him she loved him; he'd tell her they couldn't be together; she'd always come back. He grew tired of going in circles.

Until she stopped coming back.


	4. Part IV

Author's Note: Thank you all for the feedback! :)**  
**

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**XXXI. Psychotic**

Remus was always remarkably calm. Even when she was bouncing off the walls in excitement, acting like a psychotic two-year-old.

Sometimes, Tonks wondered what he saw in her.

**XXXII. Fake**

Andromeda was aghast. Her only daughter was marrying a werewolf. It was inconceivable…ridiculous…

Then, she met him. And she knew, in an instant, that their love was anything but fake.

**XXXIII. Amazing**

She stared at him expectantly, twirling around, and adjusting the pins in her curly blonde hair. "Well?"

His mouth went try. "You look amazing," he spluttered.

She chuckled appreciatively.

**XXXIV. Tattered Edges**

Remus fingered his robe's tattered edges. Somehow, he would save up to buy new ones.

The next morning, an owl arrived with new robes and a lock of pink hair.

**XXXV. Hero**

"I put the _Prophet_ on the table today," Remus called from the sitting room.

Tonks rolled her eyes amusedly, reaching for the paper. "My hero," she muttered.

"I heard that!"

**XXXVI. In Love**

"What's wrong with me, Molly?" Tonks sniffled, hiccoughing.

"Nothing, dear," Molly stroked the younger girl's lank, brown hair. "Remus…he—he's in love with you, too. He just won't admit it."

**XXVII. Let Me Out**

Remus always controlled himself around her, even though he would've liked nothing more than to lose himself in her embrace.

Meanwhile, the monster in his chest roared, _Let me out_!

**XXXVIII. Sickness**

Her morning sickness was terrible. Absolutely _terrible_.

But, all those mornings spent locked in the bathroom became worth it, the moment she pressed her lips to his turquoise hair.

**XXXIX. Rainbow**

Teddy's hair flitted through colors when he slept, like a rainbow.

And, sometimes, Remus would lie in bed and watch it happen, as the flickering colors lulled him to sleep.

**XL. Dead Tired**

She was dead tired, floating somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness.

But, she allowed herself to catch sight of his small, heart-shaped face before drifting off, a smile at her lips.


	5. Part V

Author's Note: Half way done with this! :) Thank you all for the reviews! Lots and lots of love!

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**XLI. Wish Upon A Star**

Wishing on stars. He didn't believe in such things.

But, upon leaving Grimmauld Place, Harry's words ringing in his ears, he desperately sought a star...to lead him back home.

**XLII. Cheating**

Those nine months were a game, he decided, to test his endurance. There were no ways to cheat, no mistakes allowed.

So he gritted his teeth, and ploughed on.

**XLIII. Lurking**

He abhorred travelling with Greyback, never able to shake the feeling that there was something lurking in the shadows.

Months passed, and Remus's heart ached for a flash of bubblegum-pink.

**XLIV. Sunset**

Remus and Tonks watched their last sunset from Teddy's nursery. They watched the sun slip behind the horizon, both anxious for it to rise again.

They never saw it happen.

**XLV. Delusional**

"Are you delusional, Remus?" Andromeda demanded coolly. "You left her. You may _not_ see her."

"I must see Dora."

She gave him a long, hard look. Then, she stepped aside.

**XLVI. Damsel in Distress**

Tonks would sooner die than have anyone view her as a damsel in distress. She was confident…independent…fearless…

Remus was perpetually the only one to see her in distress.

**XLVII. Never Too Late**

"Nobody _understands_, Molly," Remus exhaled gustily, dropping his face to his palms. "I'm too old for her—"

"No, Remus," Molly interrupted softly. "It's never too late for love."

**XLVIII. To Save A Life**

When Remus left, she felt empty…broken…drained of life.

But she kept living, for their child. She _would_ save their child's life, because she loved it, just as she loved Remus.

**XLIX. With All My Heart**

"You _do_ love her, don't you?"

Remus nodded. "With all my heart," he added quietly. He had not meant for Molly to hear, but he knew she had.

She beamed.

**L. Help Me**

Tonks gasped, clutching her abdomen. "Remus!" she shrieked. "Help me!"

Remus stumbled into the bedroom, toothbrush in mouth.

"It's…time." Tonks gritted her teeth in pain.

Remus's stomach clenched.


	6. Part VI

Author's Note: Another chapter! :)

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**LI. Not Thinking**

When Remus looked back on that year, spent with his…_equals_, one clear memory came to mind.

There hadn't been a moment in which he had not been thinking of her.

**LII. Fine Line**

Remus felt as though, with every passing day, the line between them—which marked them _simply_ as _friends_—became thinner and thinner, finer and finer...

...until it disappeared altogether.

**LIII. Disease**

"You keep talking about it like it's some disease!" she exclaimed, shaking her head.

"I—no—"

She took his hand. "It's not, Remus," she whispered.

He nodded mutely.

**LIV. Quitting You**

Remus kept telling her to quit on him, but she kept telling him that she wouldn't.

And, deep down, he didn't want her to.

**LV. Nature**

The moon was nature's _one_ beauty which Remus would never be able to enjoy.

Dora assured him that it wasn't as beautiful as everyone said.

**LVI. Unfaithful**

The concept of being unfaithful was surreal, something which happened only in the most tragic of tales.

For, why would they _ever_ crave another's love, when they had each other?

**LVII. Attention**

She never had to _try_ to get his attention.

She had it, from the moment she tripped into Grimmauld Place, her hair a shocking shade of bubblegum-pink.

**LVIII. Missing Out**

Tonks hated missing out, be it a party or battle.

Remus oughtn't to have been surprised, when he saw her waiting for him at the end of the bright light.

**LIX. Broken**

He tried to tell her he was sorry for leaving, but his voice was feeble…his demeanor was shattered…he was broken…

Still, she seemed to understand.

**LX. Why Not**

Light filled their lives for the first time. _Finally_, he could see Lily's smile…James's lopsided grin…Sirius's laughter…

"Let's dance," Tonks murmured.

"Why not?"

They had nothing to lose.


	7. Part VII

Author's Note: Thank you all for the feedback! :)

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**LXI. Classy**

She deserved someone classy. Someone who could give her whatever she wanted.

He didn't realize that he was the only person who could do that.

**LXII. Confident**

He was confident that she would move on, eventually.

She didn't.

And, as his confidence began slipping, so did his reluctance to keep her out of his life.

**LXIII. Confusing**

"You're confusing me." She frowned, eyeing him in bewilderment. "Start from the beginning."

Remus blushed, stammering, "I—I—what—what I'm trying to say is…I…love you."

Her confusion vanished.

**LXIV. Controlling**

Some things, she liked to be in complete control of. Being the first to read the newspaper every morning was one example.

Remus never touched the _Prophet_ until she'd finished.

**LXV. Don't Leave Me**

"No!" she cried hysterically. "Don't leave me! You can't leave me behind!"

"Dora, this is a war." He seized her wrists, expression pleading. "Please, stay with our son."

**LXVI. Different**

He blinked at her, trying hard not to gape. She was different, by far, from every woman he had ever seen in his life.

He was intrigued.

**LXVII. Modesty**

"You truly _are_ the best thing that's ever happened to her," Andromeda told him, one night.

Remus started to protest.

"There's no need for modesty, Remus."

He smiled bashfully.

**LXVIII. Home**

It might have been the middle of a war, but that didn't stop Andromeda and Dora from arguing over the silliest things, every morning.

Remus chuckled fondly.

He was home.

**LXIX. Believe Me**

"Look," Tonks whispered, sniffling slightly, as Teddy slipped a ring around Victoire's finger. "He's all grown up."

Remus chuckled. "When did that happen?"

"Believe me, I have no idea."

**LXX. Words**

He wasn't listening to the words. The boy had lost it. How dare Harry speak to him like that?

Later, he realized that Harry's words had been brimming with truth.


	8. Part VIII

Author's Note: I had a lot of questions regarding whether or not Teddy and Victoire's wedding, in the previous chapter, was Remus and Tonks watching him from above. Yes, it was. Sorry it wasn't clear; those are the drawbacks of having to fit everything in thirty words or less. Hehehee.

Thanks for the feedback everyone! :)

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**LXXI. Anger Welling**

Harry's shouting echoed through his ears. Anger welled up in Remus like bile, and his eyes flashed menacingly.

For the first time, he _felt_ like the wolf he was.

**LXXII. Judgment**

"I—I made a grave mistake in marrying Tonks. I did it against my better judgment…"

It was a lie. He'd married her because he loved her. He always would.

**LXXIII. Companionship**

Remus enjoyed her companionship. She was everything he wasn't. Bold, flamboyant, and loud-mouthed.

Tonks enjoyed his companionship. _He_ was everything _she_ wasn't. Quiet…calm…level-headed…

They were a perfect match.

**LXXIV. Left Out**

She spent Christmas alone that year, a mug of warm tea pressed between her hands, staring out the window.

Remus would be at the Burrow by now, happy without her.

**LXXV. My Life**

"Why do you keep pushing me out of your life?" she choked out.

He determinedly turned away.

_Because you deserve better than to be in my life._

**LXXVI. Testing the Limits**

The war, coupled with their baby's impending birth, tested the limits of Remus and Tonks's relationship.

But, through it all, they managed to stay intact, even at the very end.

**LXXVII. Relief**

A baby's wail pierced the air. Andromeda beamed, eyes shining. Dora flopped backwards onto her bed.

Remus sank to his knees, still holding his wife's hand.

Relief seeped through him.

**LXXVIII. Emotional**

Harry looked at him curiously, and Remus froze. He hesitated, his heart skipping several beats. Then— "Sometimes…a great shock…an emotional up-heaval…"

Suddenly, he wished he was spending Christmas with her.

**LXXIX. Stubborn**

She asserted that he was being stubborn, but all he was doing was making her life better.

_Without himself in it, it was bound to be_, he thought.

**LXXX. Around The Corner**

Remus whipped down a corridor, crashing headlong into Antonin Dolohov.

Tonks hurried along a hallway, ducking Bellatrix's jet of green light.

Neither knew what awaited them, just around the corner.


	9. Part IX

Author's Note: Thank you all soooo much for 100+ reviews! :) I'm glad you like this!

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**LXXXI. I Remember**

"And, I remember back when Remus was in fifth year…" Sirius began, smirking.

Remus sensed another embarrassing tale along the way. He groaned, whilst Tonks's eyes lit up with interest.

**LXXXII. Cuts**

Every morning, after the full moon, he'd come home with new cuts, no longer able to afford Wolfsbane.

Every morning, after the full moon, she'd patiently tend to his injuries.

**LXXXIII. Fresh**

Remus gazed, stunned, at the chubby two-week-old baby.

And, he wondered, not for the first time, how something so fresh and innocent could possibly be a part of himself.

**LXXXIV. Train of Thought**

Dora was ranting about the Ministry's newest scheme: a Muggle-Born Registration Commission.

And, Remus felt his mind wander, to a time before Ted Tonks had bid them all goodbye.

**LXXXV. The Truth**

"You know what I think you should tell her?" Molly asked gently, setting a steaming mug of tea down in front of him.

"What?" he inquired curiously.

"The truth."

**LXXXVI. Pain**

The moon was slipping away. Remus stumbled into the house, pain jolting through his body.

He'd barely stepped in, but Dora was at his side, murmuring reassurances in his ear.

**LXXXVII. Recovery**

He was sixteen again, young and carefree. Then, he realized, so was she.

She recovered from her shock first, letting out a joyous cry, rushing forward to embrace him.

**LXXXVIII. Beauty**

She was always beautiful.

But, that day, as she walked down the aisle, radiating light from the tips of her toes to her heart-shaped face, her beauty was matchless.

**LXXXIX. Grief**

Kingsley's patronus hesitated, teetering on the edge of speech, before sighing, "Ted Tonks has been killed."

Andromeda fainted; Dora burst into tears; the entire household was plunged in grief.

**XC. Background**

He always stuck to the background, not wanting Greyback to notice him.

But, Greyback was _determined_.

Remus fought to appear unruffled, whenever Greyback asked whether he had "a special lady."


	10. Part X

Author's Note: ALL DONE! :D Thank you all so much for reading! Your support was absolutely lovely, and I'm really, truly happy that you guys liked this story as much as I liked writing it.

A special thanks to all those who reviewed! You guys deserve special recognition. Thank you all for the wonderful feedback!

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**XCI. Small World**

"Wait…" Remus frowned. "She's your _cousin_?"

"Yeah." Sirius shrugged. "She's Andromeda's daughter, remember?" Then, he smirked. "Why? Does that…_change_ anything?"

Remus blushed pink. "Of course not."

**XCII. Go The Distance**

"She's barely twenty, Sirius." Remus rolled his eyes. "It'll never work."

Sirius laughed, pouring himself yet another glass of Firewhiskey. "How'll you know for sure, if you don't even _try_?"

**XCIII. Run Away**

"So…" Dora's voice was hollow. "You're running…away."

Remus said nothing. And, after several long moments, she turned away.

Remus strongly suspected that, for once, she had succumbed to tears.

**XCIV. Shallow**

"Do—you think this is a—_joke_—or something?" she demanded. "Because, it's _not_! I'm not _shallow_, Remus!"

Before Remus could retaliate, she leaned forward and kissed him.

**XCV. Shine**

"Why are we all standing in the dark?"

Remus shot her an amused smile. And, as her wand-tip shone, illuminating the hall with light, Remus saw her wink at him.

**XCVI. Reach**

"You came back." Her voice was fuzzy, tired.

Slowly, Remus reached out to take her hand. He saw her lips twitch upwards in her sleep.

**XCVII. For You**

"For you." The simple diamond glimmered in the sunlight.

The ring had cost him an arm and a leg, but the smile on Dora's face made it all worth it.

**XCVIII. Pinky Promise**

"You'll treat her well?" Ted asked gruffly.

"I—of course—"

Ted grinned reassuringly. "Pinky promise?"

Remus frowned confusedly, and the fair-haired man gave a booming laugh. "Muggle thing…"

**XCIX. Squeaky Clean**

Remus gaped at his wife, who was scrubbing the floor furiously over her enormous stomach.

"Dora, what—?"

"Do you _not_ smell that?"

Next morning, the floor was squeaky clean.

**C. Dance**

They swayed to the nonexistent music, both bathed in warm, golden sunshine. Their loved ones' laughter floated through the air.

They'd lost their lives. Yet, they'd never been so happy.


End file.
